


Dance With The Devils

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Im horrible at tagging, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Pining, i ramble a lot during this and i’m so sorry for that, i tried my best i’m so sorry, the angst will come in later, well the demons aren’t in college but the rest are implied to be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ryuji never would’ve described his life as perfect, there was always the crazy disasters that just came with life.But the last thing he ever expected was to manage to get two cursed items, leaving him stuck with two demons.Couldn’t end up ending too awfully... Right?
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke & Sakamoto Ryuji, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira & Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru, Sakamoto Ryuji & Takamaki Ann, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Dance With The Devils

I was turning the keys to open the door to my apartment when a loud bang followed by a shatter sound came from inside. 

For someone who, supposedly, lived alone, that should’ve been concerning. 

Of course, the word supposedly was there for a reason. 

I just so happened to have two demons currently living with me. 

The way that I got myself into this mess is bound to be an interesting story, or as interesting as it can be given the circumstances. 

My best friend, Ann Takamaki, had told me about this one old family-owned shop that wasn’t too far from where we lived. 

She had wanted to visit there with her girlfriend, Shiho Suzui, but the two had heard some rumors about the place and decided against it. 

Though, Ann had failed to tell me what rumors Suzui and her heard that drove them away. So of course, I got curious and checked it out. 

The shop was far from the cutesy ‘family owned store’ I was expecting. There was this dark energy about the place, and I felt on edge the whole time I was there. 

I really should’ve known something was up, I was practically walking into every horror movie’s downside there. But, I wasn’t thinking of that and stayed there. 

I ended up buying two items, a necklace and a mirror. 

The necklace had a silver chain, and it didn’t seem too shitty, the chain actually looked rather new compared the the charm that was attached it it. The charm was a white fox, the fox having red markings on it, though it wasn’t too see those unless you really looked. 

The charm wasn’t too big afterall. 

The mirror on the other hand, was actually the more alarming item of the two. 

The border of the mirror was a bunch of swirls that almost resembled cat tails, it was hard to tell because of how worn down it was. Clearly, the mirror was old. 

At the top, where you’d expect a jewel of sorts because of old-fancy look to it, there was a design that resembled an animal eye of sort. 

If I was right about the cat tails, I’d have to assume that was a cat eye. 

I had planned to give the necklace to Ann, and the mirror to my friend Haru Okumura. Her and her girlfriend, Makoto Niijima, had a small collection of older items. 

(I called that their ‘should be a cursed item in a horror movie but somehow isn’t’ collection. 

Haru loved the name, Makoto not so much.)

Of course, that plan didn’t work when I found out there was two demon attached to these objects. 

Imagine coming home to your apartment and finding two strangers in your room, and then learning they were possessing the items you had bought. 

Yeah, wasn’t fun. 

Though, it had been well over a month since I first discovered my new demonic roommates. Now, it wasn’t as scary as it had been at first. More of an annoyance, if anything. 

Speaking of annoyances... I finally got the motivation to open the door, fully prepared to have to clean up any messes the two demons had managed to make while I was gone. 

Opening the door, I saw just about what I had expected. 

“You’re home!”

“Oh. Welcome back.” 

I sighed when I felt arms wrapping around me from behind, knowing full well that was demon number one. 

(I acted annoyed whenever he got clingy like this, but in reality I didn’t really mind. He knew that, made sure to ask before huggin me for a long time until I eventually just told him he didn’t need to ask for a simple hug) 

The other demon however, was sat on the floor, the pieces that were once put together to form a vase sat in front of him. 

I sighed again, this one being slightly louder then the other, reaching back to pat the demon on the head. 

Of course I had to look behind me as well, didn’t want to accidentally get my hands stuck on the jewelry decorating the demon’s horns again. 

The demon behind me, Akira, was one of the most dramatic people I think I could’ve met. The way he dressed definitely showed it.

He had been the demon possessing the mirror, the blue cat-like eyes showed it, as well as the fact that despite them having not moved spots, his ears were fluffy like an animal’s would be, as well as his horns and nails that were slightly sharper then they should be. If he didn’t have those, could’ve fooled me into thinking he was human. 

(And considering he could make those features, other then the eyes, go away temporarily, he could fool you.) 

The demon on the floor, Yusuke, not so much. 

He couldn’t make his odd features disappear, and even if he could, the ones that would like stay would give it away. 

He had nine large fox tails, likely what caused the vase breaking in the first place, as well as two fluffy fox ears. 

(Unlike Akira’s whos stayed where a normal person’s ears would be, Yuksuke’s were where you’d expect an animal’s to be) 

He also had markings (tattoos I assumed) all over his body, his face had the least though, and just like Akira, his nails were a bit sharper then you’d expect a human’s to be, and finally, his purple eyes seemed to practically glow. 

I kneeled down next to the broken vase and Yusuke, which resulted in Akira plopping down next to me as well, as he hadn’t let go of me yet, “What happened?” I asked, looked over at Yusuke. 

Yusuke looked a bit guilty, pushing around a piece of glass with his finger, “My apologies Ryuji. It seems I was not paying attention to what was around me.” 

I moved my hand out to take the glass away, not wanting Yusuke to cut his hand, but stopped myself when I remembered he couldn’t get hurt by something as simple as glass. 

“It was also sorta my fault,” Akira’s voice made me jump a little, which resulted in him tightening the hug just a little, “We were messing around and I scared him... Sorry.”

I shifted so I could actually see Akira, causing him to have to let go of me, and put my hand on his shoulder, giving him a small smile to reassure him that I wasn’t upset. 

I looked back over at Yusuke, noting that he hadn’t looked up from his piece of glass. Moving away from Akira, noting the small noise of disappointment from the demon, I set my hand on Yusuke’s shoulder, “Not mad at you either. Just gotta clean this up and then we will have nothin’ to worry about.” 

Yusuke nodded in response, “Of course.” 

After he said that, I stood up and headed to the kitchen, grabbing the broom and dust pan. Normally I’d just pick it up with my hands, at least the bigger pieces, but something told me the two demons would freak out over even the smallest cut. Though it was less just having a feeling, and more using past experience. 

Heading back into the room, I saw that Yusuke and Akira had moved from their previous spots, and were now sat on the couch. Of course, Yusuke was sat in the middle, gave his tails more room, while Akira leaned against the arm of the couch, his legs on Yusuke’s lap while he gently played with the other demon’s tail. This was normal, so Yusuke had no reaction. 

I quickly cleaned up the glass, making sure to get rid of it, before returning back to the living room, sitting down at the couch. I was curled up at the other arm of the couch, and I could see Akira’s pout out of the corner of my eye. 

From what I had been told, a lot of demons were surprisingly clingy, Akira more then others. 

Yusuke wasn’t as clingy, but he could be at times. 

Because I didn’t want to upset Akira even more, I decided to address his obvious sadness, “I wasn’t going to sit on your legs Kira...” He perked up at the use of the nickname, “Sorry for not cuddling with you.” I added with a small laugh. 

“We could always have a cuddle pile if you crave affection that much Akira.” Yusuke spoke up. 

And it seemed it was one of his more cuddly times as well. 

Akira leaned over a bit so he could see me, and even Yusuke followed his lead, looking over at me. 

Yusuke had more of a questioning look, mostly wondering if the idea he had was alright, while Akira was practically giving me puppy dog eyes. 

I sighed, though the smile on my face showed that I wasn’t upset about it, “Alright-“ I didn’t even have a chance to finish that sentence before I was being pulled up by Akira, Yusuke already standing up as well. 

Demons are fast... 

I was practically pulled into the bedroom in my apartment, though the entire time I was laughing and telling Akira I could walk on my own, and that I wasn’t going to change my mind. 

Of course, this was better then the one time he just picked me up and carried me. 

Eventually, we were all curled up on the bed together. 

Yusuke was leaning against the wall, one of his arms wrapped around Akira, who was sitting to the right of him, practically leaning on him, the other hand holding mine. I somehow ended up sitting on Akira’s lap, though that wasn’t too much of a surprise. 

Yusuke’s tails curled around us a little, almost like a blanket. 

Of course, I still wanted a blanket, so I had to momentarily have Akira let go of me so I could grab that. 

Akira was making quiet noises of happiness, his head resting on mine, Yusuke was humming some melody he either came up with, or had just heard randomly. 

And me? 

Well, I couldn’t deny the happiness I felt. 

Annoyances... That’s what I had called them. 

Though that wasn’t the case...

I couldn’t exactly describe how I felt about them both... But I at least knew that deep down, I really did love them. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! more coming soon!


End file.
